The Dance
by dominosns
Summary: A cutesy lil fluff piece I've had written down for a while now that I've decided to put out there - was going to be longer originally and I may add to it in time but for now, dancing with Jacob Frye. I head canon that Jacob dances beautifully, much to Evie's irritation I apologise for my poor dance terminology! Dance ref here /watch?v uVTIruZUy6w


The dance that this is based on (as well as I can describe) is from the youtuber _**'cardinestelle'**_ titled **_'Polka from Tango Fusion Dance Company's "Dancing Saratogians" performed at the Dance Museam'_** since I am unable to put a working link here...

I don't own squat!

* * *

Night had fallen on another successful day for the Rooks and their base in Spitalfields, Whitechapel was positively buzzing with boisterous good humour. Despite her best protests, Norah had been dragged into the celebrations by Mary and was currently skipping around the clearing arm in arm with her as a couple of the chaps played merry dance tunes.

Jacob sat watching the girls dance from beside one of the fire pits, drink in hand, unconsciously tapping his foot along to the rhythm of George on the fiddle, William on accordion while percussion was provided by Frank beating against the side of the steel drum retaining the fire with a long stick.  
The girls criss-crossed, twisting and twirling around each other smiling and laughing as those observing clapped and cheered along. As the dance brought her closer to the musicians, Norah looked up finding Jacob's eyes on her and replied with a broad grin which he returned with a chuckle as she was dragged away once more.  
"Seems to be fitting in just fine." He spoke leaning closer to Frank with a smile nodding toward the red-head as she laughed with her new friends.  
"She does that boss." He nodded, never missing a beat. "Don't know how we got on without her! She's fit right in with the girls, and the boys..." He laughed. "Well... take a look!"  
Furrowing his brow slightly, Jacob looked over in the direction of Frank's head gesture to where the dancers had increased in number, several of the younger lads joining in and one in particular dancing alongside Norah before taking her hand and waist and twirling her away from Mary's grasp.  
"Oi-oi! Lad's in for a beatin' 'he keeps that up!" Frank laughed noticing the slight narrowing of Jacob's eyes.  
"Right..." He muttered quietly raising the tankard and draining the remaining contents wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he stood and placing it on the crate he'd been using as a seat. Quickly releasing the gauntlet on his left arm he shrugged out of his jacket heaping them on the crate too before removing his cap dropping it on Franks head. "If it's a dance you're after, it's a dance you'll get." He gave a half smile, rolling up his shirt sleeves as Frank, George and Will laughed. "Step it up a notch boys, Polka?"  
"Right on it Boss." George grinned as he walked away.

The dancers were mostly too preoccupied to notice another figure approaching but those spectating cheered as their leader strolled toward the action, rolling his shoulders and smiling.  
The music ended and with barely a pause for breath began anew this time a quicker pace. The dancers scrambled into their new positions as Jacob stopped beside Norah's partner and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"I do beg your pardon, may I?" He spoke softly, as the lad looked up he gave him a wolfish grin.  
"Yes! 'Course... sorry Sir, I..." He stammered, quickly releasing Norah who was calling over to Mary and scuttling away under the laughter of his comrades. The lady still distracted, Jacob took her right hand in his, her left pulled across his body in his left hand as he manoeuvred her to his right side falling into step with the music and fellow dancers skipping around the clearing. Releasing her hands he linked his own behind his back doing a full turn to his left, step-hop-stepping into a second and third turn taking Norah's hand as she looked up from her footwork to see who she was dancing with. Grinning at her stunned expression he wrapped his arm around her back as they continued.  
"Jacob!? How... when?!" She smiled as they twirled around, laughing as he kicked his feet out behind him hopping off of the ground before lifting her across his path.  
"Miss Reid." He nodded his head, repeating the move a further three times lifting her even higher with each turn to the whoops of their enthusiastic audience.  
"You dance?" She laughed as he lowered his right arm allowing her to pass beneath the arch of their joined hands, mirroring her move. "I had no idea!"  
"Nor would I expect you to. Can't give away all of my secrets now, can I?" He smiled switching hands as she turned into his body before twirling away to resume their face to face stance as they heal-toe-skipped two steps forward, about-facing and returning to their starting position.  
"Aren't you full of surprises?" She giggled as they spun outwards, each kicking their inside leg.  
"Question is..." He continued as they to-ed and fro-ed, each pass with more elaborate spins and turns. "...can you keep up?" He winked wrapping both arms around her waist pulling her closer and twirling them both quickly releasing her to link their hands, crossed between them once more.  
"Right now, I'm not so sure!" She laughed as they switched sides, turning back and forth.  
As he wrapped an arm around her shoulders once more, Norah looked up to find that the others had ceased their dancing choosing instead to watch.  
"Well now I feel self-conscious!" She mumbled quietly as he spun her beneath his arm through the centre of the clearing.  
"Don't." He smiled warmly lifting her high up into the air. "You're doing perfectly fine. It's me they're watching to see if I fall on my backside!"  
She laughed as he twirled her around, lowering her to the ground and releasing her to twirl to the edge of the clearing where Mary and a few of the other girls cheered and clapped as she slowly made her way to meet Jacob in the middle where he took her hand bowing as she curtseyed as cheers and applause erupted around them. Laughing, Jacob took another bow kissing the back of Norah's hand.  
"Again?" He smiled at her.  
"I'm not sure I have it in me to keep up!" She sighed turning to face him.  
"I'll make sure you do." He winked as the music began to play again, thankfully a slower piece and the other dancers re-joined the clearing.


End file.
